1. Field
Disclosed herein are compositions and methods related to the fields of organic chemistry, pharmaceutical chemistry, biochemistry, molecular biology and medicine. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to compositions and methods for delivering an active agent into a cell, and to the use of the compositions for the treatment and alleviation of diseases and disorders characterized by fibrosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fibrosis, or the development of excess fibrous connective tissue within the body, has been associated with a number of diseases and disorders such as hepatic fibrosis, pancreatic fibrosis, vocal cord scarring, and numerous forms of cancer.
Various approaches have been taken in an attempt to inhibit fibrosis in an organ or tissue. One approach can be to inhibit the activation of one or more stellate cells, wherein activation of such cells is characterized by an increased production of extracellular matrix (ECM). Other approaches may relate to inhibiting the production of collagen, such as by promoting collagen degradation or controlling collagen metabolism. It may be difficult, however, to target a particular organ or tissue in need thereof.